onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadexia Crystalia Star Empire
"Crystillia the once Jewel of the galaxy when AulTech was its founder, and governance now in control has made the world a bitter people whose mistreatment remains unknown to the rest of the galaxy. But eventually this anger and hatred will rise to the surface and when it the lid is popped off the UGI will know no more devastating blow than the Wrath of Crystillia and that of its Allies." The Ecumenopolis of Crystilia was left in ruin for nearly 5000 years following the corporate wars. Crystilia's conquerors the Taiidans, who were put in charge of the planet frequently abused the population for the sins of their leaders in the Corporate Wars. An unaddressed genocidal policy in the UGI high Command remained unanswered as the UGI promoted Taiidan and UGI pilgrimages to Crystilia to honor the dead Taiidans who fought their by going on skirmishes across the city planet and killing the inhabitants. The ones who lived on the planet At first continue to resent their former governors but soon grew to hate their conquers. Unable to be represented in the UGI, or be able to defend themselves from their oppressors Crystillia was forced to endure 6700 years of oppression under their ruthless leaders. With the population down to a mere billion from the glorious 450 billion it once had been, Crystilian's planned a massive coup that would not only wipe the presence of their oppressors from their planet, but also use some of the ships and technology they had used under the Taiidan oppression for so long, and used the fleets to wipe out the lunar Taiidan Station above Shadexia. The Shadexian's who were cautious about their new allies agreed to meet to discuss terms. Finding they had a similar enemy the two powers joined forces and began a campaign into UGI space that was unbroken by victory after victory, for the next 2 years. In that time 600 trillion UGI Citizens Soldiers and 23,000 Taiidans were slaughtered in the massive bloodbath of revenge. By the end of the two years UGI space had shrunk in the milky way to less than 3 sectors. Outside the galaxy the UGI remained strong but largely unaware of the turmoil in the Capital Galaxy. The Empire The Shadexian's are weary of anyone who comes and defeats their enemies. Therefore the agreement with the Crystillians was to be that the Shadexians would use only their technology, not that of the Taiidans, whose technology they declared was primitive. Crystilia obliged on the condition that they would be permitted their own defense force, provided the crews were only Shadexian. Shadexia Strangely made no claims to any worlds beyond their system. However it was soon made apparent that the Shadexian's already knew the future, Crystilia was determined to regain its former prestige by any means necessary. A war that last no more than 3 years before The Crystillians captured Technology from the Teriotae and used it to take their planet and their fleets to the universe where the Teriotae originated, determined to conquer the galaxy. The Shadexians played a major part in sabotaging that technology so that the Crystillians could never return. Thus Saving the UGI from destruction. Captain Raith was among those to play a major part in the war, and was successful in establishing the first diplomatic meeting with Shadexia between the UGI and The Taiidans. With Raith given the Rank of Rear Admiral for his work in the War, and the Shadexians could begin peace talks with the UGI, However it would still be 100 years and UGI civil War, that would be the Birth of the Second UGI free from corruption and a Taiidan retraditioning before the Shadexians would join the UGI has a Major power allowed to Continue its Culture along with the UGI alongside. Category:Factions